


Take Your Time

by elutherya



Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Hanging up the phone, Gwangsuk stares down at it for a moment, before finally turning around. It’s there that he seems to hesitate on what to do, eyes falling to Euijin, even as he reaches up to give a tug at his towel. He grins and it should feel ridiculous seeing him standing there shirtless and still dripping from his shower, but it’s not.
Relationships: Lee Euijin/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Little Beasts





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many little pieces of writing shared on twitter and really, what's stopping me from sharing them? This is set within my A.C.E Little Beast biker AU verse, but the two aren't necessary for each other. This is just soft domestic schmoop.

There’s a murmur of noise coming from down the hall and it’s enough to catch Euijin’s attention. Their apartment has been guest free for the first time in two weeks and it’s not like Gwangsuk normally goes around talking to himself.

“Yeah, we’re home.” Euijin peaks over the back of the couch to catch sight of Gwangsuk as he trails out of the bathroom with his phone to his ear. He’s got his towel slung over his head, but is making no effort to dry it as he wanders over to the front door. He flicks the lock and Euijin cocks his head, wondering who they’ll be expecting this late. “Yeah, doors unlocked for you.”

Gwangsuk fusses with the lock as he makes a non-committal noise into the phone, swaying back and forth just slightly. Euijin smiles as he watches him, folding his arms over the back of the couch and resting his chin on them. He’s only half dressed, so it was someone calling him rather than the other way around. It has Euijin vaguely wondering if the sweats he has riding low on his hips are Gwangsuk’s or his own. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see you in a few.”

Hanging up the phone, Gwangsuk stares down at it for a moment, before finally turning around. It’s there that he seems to hesitate on what to do, eyes falling to Euijin, even as he reaches up to give a tug at his towel. He grins and it should feel ridiculous seeing him standing there shirtless and still dripping from his shower, but it’s not.

“Come here,” Euijin twists back around on the couch and pushes the pile of blankets and pillows he had buried himself beneath to the side. He pats the space in front of him and it’s all the invitation that Gwangsuk needs.

He pads over quickly, not hesitating to drop down to the floor between Euijin’s legs and leaning back against the couch. He sets his phone onto the coffee table, before he tilts his head back, the towel falling back into Euijin’s lap as he looks up at him. “Channie’s coming over.”

“Good, we haven’t seen him in a while.” Euijin murmurs as he reaches for the towel and gently starts to dry Gwangsuk’s hair. Gwangsuk makes a noise of acknowledgement, eyes falling closed as Euijin drags the towel over his hair until it’s damp instead of dripping.

With a soft smile, Euijin combs his fingers through Gwangsuk’s hair, working out any knots and enjoying the way Gwangsuk tilts his head to lay it against his thigh. It’s comfortable for a moment, nothing but the ambient sound of the apartment around them, but it’s not something that he can enjoy for long. “Why’s Channie coming over?”

“He’s being dramatic and panicking about his boys.”

Euijin snorts at the words and Gwangsuk smiles, even as he makes no attempt to move to get ready. “He realized he was in love with them, didn’t he?” 

A hum from Gwangsuk is all Euijin gets, but it’s enough to answer his question. It has him laughing as he drags the towel through Gwangsuk’s hair one last time, fingers reaching down to trail up the line of his neck before swatting at his shoulder. “Go put a shirt on and start the kettle, we’re going to need tea. There’s no way any of us are getting sleep if he’s worked himself up over this.”

“Fuck,” the word is drawn out, but there’s no real heat behind it. As much as he plays about being bothered, Euijin knows that Gwangsuk is just happy that Yuchan is comfortable enough to come to them when he needs something. 

He doesn’t move though and Euijin continues to trace his fingers up and down the line of his neck. They really don’t have long, not with the way Yuchan drives, and it’s something they both know. Gwangsuk opens his eyes and gives a sigh as he heaves himself back up to his feet. “Alright, alright. Shirt and kettle.”

Euijin can’t help but smile as he watches him wander off and starts to fold up the blankets and move the pillows for the guest they’ll soon be having.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
